Silence of the Hearts
by XEmoSkittlezX
Summary: 5 teenagers decide to embark on a road trip to try and help their friend surpass his nightmares. Only to arrive to Silent Hill and lose one of the boys. Will they be able to get to him before the darkness does? Or will they lose him?  Zemyx   AkuRoku
1. Introduction

Disclaimer:

I own nothing; Kingdom Hearts, Axel, Roxas, Zexion, Demyx and Kadaj belong to **Tetsuya Nomura**, and **Square Enix**.

Silent Hill along with all the demons belongs to **Team Silent **and its franchise **Konami.**

So, before you all start reading it I might as well let you know who the main pairings are.

Zemyx/Dexion and AkuRoku.

There will probably be hints of some SoRiku along with some other pairings. Anyway, Enjoy!

/

Life if hard, unforgiving, unbearable. Why is it we are told to live a life without any worries, fears, or regrets? We all have a burden, a secret we must hold onto; the one thing that no one can know, the one that you yourself won't accept. Things are hard, I wish I could forget, forget everything. That way maybe, just maybe I could start a new life. I could bring him along; live alone in a small house on the water, just with him. Then maybe, I could be happy.

Darkness, the only thing I could see. Freezing, the only thing I felt. Rotten flesh, the only thing I smelt. I heard the painful sound of flesh peeling slowly off the bones of its victims. The screams and pleads, begging for mercy, begging to be forgiven, only to never find it; to just continuously being tortured and dammed to hell. Those are dreams, ones that stick with me all day the ones I can never forget. Nightmares, to me, they seem more like memories. The ones I wish I could forget but haunt me every time I close my eyes. A part of me wants to ignore them, pretend like there's nothing to worry about, that there's any reason for me to be scared. But... part of me, a rather large part of my conscience wants to go there. I refuse to accept it, or better yet, to even acknowledge it.

"Zexy!" his voice called me, abruptly pulling me from my thought.  
Axel, Roxas and Demyx ran toward me. Demyx looked happy today; normal. Axel, had his arm wrapped around the petite boy beside him, cute. The gorgeous blond sat down next to me, my worried of the night before slowly melted away as the smile spread across those lips.

"Guess what Zexion?" he flailed with a huge smile flooded his face.

"What Demyx?" I mumbled in a quiet tone.

"Axel, Roxas, Kadaj and I have decided that we want to take you out! I mean, come on! You spend far too much time in the library and it's not healthy for you so we decided…"

I gave him the hollowest face I could possibly give him. Demyx always did ramble on about these sorts of things. Axel soon got fed up with how long Demyx had been dragging the story out. He clapped a hand over his mouth.

"We have decided that Demyx, Roxy, Kadaj and I are taking you on a road trip!"

I felt my face grow paler. "Where are we going too?" I had mentioned it to them before, Axel, Demyx and Kadaj knew. They wanted to go; they thought it would help me. But it wouldn't, no matter how much they wanted to believe it would. It wasn't going to help at all.

"We're going to Silent Hill of course!"

My heart stood still. My greatest fears bubbled to the surface. This trip would literally be the death of me and my friends.

I blankly stared out the window. Things were dark, cold, and raining. I normally loved weather like this, but right now it was just frightening. I shivered, trying to surpass the feelings of panic. My forehead was pressed against the ice cold window of Axel's car; I thought it might have helped my headache. Alas I was wrong.

What had they had in mind when we embarked on this so called road trip? That maybe this would fix my nightmares?

Well, I'll tell you one thing, it sure was helping me become more anxious and paranoid.

This was a just simply a bad idea!

My sight gazed downward toward Demyx. He was asleep with his head in my lap. As comforting as he is, the panic never left. My heart was racing as we approached a small town.

I glanced beside me. Kadaj was surprisingly calm. I was shocked he hadn't started complaining yet; the key word; yet.

I let a small sigh escape my lips and looked down at the sleeping beauty on my lap again. I couldn't help but smile. He surprisingly made me calmer, even thought the panic and fear still held a heavy weight on my chest.

This was the last place wanted to come too, I finally had to face it. I looked over at Kadaj again. He was… asleep. I rolled my eyes. No wonder he wasn't complaining.

Axel looked back at me and grinned.

That was a mistake.

A woman walked out from an alley and in front of Axel's car, she stopped. She knew we were coming… Why wasn't she moving?

My breaths stopped along with her.

"Axel! Look out!" I screamed. He turned around; panic hit his face as well.

He had hit her.

Quickly the car was wiped into a brick wall, I knew even before had even hit the wall, that we would all be dead as soon as we hit impact.

The last thing I seen was Demyx's normally graceful body whip into the seats in front of us, an awful cracking sound came from impact; a sound that brought the worst possible feelings into my system. I looked beside me as my head smashed against the front seat I felt the warm liquid of blood drip down my face. I looked at my brother, he had smacked his head hard against the window; The now crimson red window, He was dead. My eyes felt heavy and blurred. I let them drop as my body lulled back. This was it; I knew no good would come of this.

/

So, this is the Prologue~ It's pretty much just letting' you know about Zexion's character a little bit more before the story stares. Let's you know the relations ships and all that jazz (:

Don't forget to Review!


	2. Lost Control

Disclaimer:

I own nothing; Kingdom Hearts, Axel, Roxas, Zexion, Demyx and Kadaj belong to **Tetsuya Nomura**, and **Square Enix**.

Silent Hill along with all the demons belongs to **Team Silent **and its franchise **Konami.**

/

I gave a small groan, my head killed! Slowly, and painfully I sat up. I was too afraid to look down, I didn't want to see what I knew was there.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and looked down to see the gorgeous boy I loved looking broken, lifeless. My heart was pounding; this feeling was definitely one I had never wanted to come to know.

The feeling of loss, to know someone you loved simply wouldn't wake up. I reached out to gently touch his cheek.

Slowly I saw that he was breath. My eyes widened and my heart was pounding more.

"D-Dem?" My voice was barely over a whisper; he shifted slightly and rolled over.

"Dem…" My voice became slightly louder. He mumbled something and shifted more into my leg.

"Demyx!" I yelped. Axel and Demyx jolted up.

"What? What's wrong?" They both yelled. I simply blinked staring hard at Axel's face. His cheek was swollen; his forehead was cut along with his lip. His other cheek was bleeding as well. He looked like he had gotten into a fight again.

I looked at Demyx again, he looked almost the exact same. His arms where badly bruised, the gross purple and blue colour popping out of his normal peachy skin. His neck has raw red marks on it from the impact of the seat, his face was cut as well; deep red coloured blood was dripping down from a rather large cut on his cheek. It must have been from the broken window.

Wait, when had the window broken? I looked beside me. The window Kadaj had hit his head on was completely smashed open, and Kadaj was gone. Panic washed over me again.

"Ugh what happened?" Roxas had finally woken up. Axel looked so relieved just liked I had when I had figured out Demyx was alright.

"Guys save the reunions for later. Kadaj is gone."

Three pairs of eyes made their way to me.

"What?" Demyx asked.

"When…" I bit my lip. "When we crashed, I saw Kadaj hit his head against the window, but it never smashed." I pointed to the window slowly "It's completely smashed now, and my little brother is MISSING!"

"Whoa, what do you mean missing?" Axel said staring at me "What part did you not understand? My. Brother. Is. Missing!" I hissed at him.

Axel put his hands up defensively.

"Maybe we should split up and look for him?" Roxas suggested. Axel gave him a harsh look and a stern no.

"We should just look!" Demyx said opening the door from the car and shifted towards the end of the seat. "I agree with Demyx…" I nodded following him. "Alright, I agree. Let's go." Axel sighed shoving his door open and quickly getting out walking over to Roxas's side pulling the door open to let his boyfriend out. No one smiled; this was definitely not a time to be smiling.

/

Woo! Chapter One done~ Can't wait to finish this bugger.

Don't forget to Review! 3


	3. Walking on Vanity Ruins

Disclaimer:

I own nothing; Kingdom Hearts, Axel, Roxas, Zexion, Demyx and Kadaj belong to **Tetsuya Nomura**, and **Square Enix**.

Silent Hill along with all the demons belongs to **Team Silent **and its franchise **Konami.**

**

* * *

**

We walked down the street. Everything was closed, it looked so… dead. Demyx looked up at the sky.

"Guys, it's snowing!" Demyx grinned as he whipped a flake of "snow" off his face.

"Demyx… I-I don't think that's snow…" Roxas said staring at the mark the flake left on his face. I walked over gently cupping his cheek and whipping away the gray faded mark.

"Oh… well that's depressing." Demyx said, jutting his bottom lip out in a pout. A small innocent smile spread across my face. I mumbled a small "cute". Demyx smiled back leaning down kissing the top of my head.

"Come on, we got your brother to find!" He smiled more; taking my hand in his and pulling me behind him down the dark, all too quiet street. He was far too optimistic, it wasn't helping our situation. I simply just wanted to find my brother, and then go home. I don't want to be here any longer then I have to be.

We walked rather far, passing all sorts of stores, broken cars; blood covered cars. I looked at my friends, all of them seemed very unsure of what we had decided to embark on. I stopped and looked down an alley way, a disturbed groaning sound came from the back of the eerie alley way.

"Hello?" I yelled down the alley way. The groans continued. We all heard the slow, stuttering footsteps moving closer and closer.

"Hey!" Axel yelled trying to look farther down the alley way. The steps increased.

"Um… Guys…" Demyx slowly started to back up along with Roxas. I hesitantly followed still peering into the alley way. The silhouette of a person slowly inched forward. It seemed that the lungs of the person expended and a red glowing cavity flooded out of the mist. The groans got louder as the silhouette bent down; the groans became more pained; more violent.

My eyes widened, "We should leave… Now!" I hissed grabbing a stronger hold of Demyx's hand and running the opposite way, further and further down the street.

"Shit!" Axel screamed, I slowly turned around to see that his favorite sweater, the one he had been wearing all day, was on the ground. It was burning; the small holes around the chest slowly became larger until it was burnt to nothing. I looked at the thing coming out of the alley. It was a grey chalky figure; darkly coloured veins were noticeable all over the creator's body. My eyes followed the veins to around the center of his chest, where the cavity appeared to be. Around it, the veins bulged out and seemed to be beating; this thing had no face, no facial indifferences, nothing to prove that it was in fact a human. You could see every ridge, every outline of the shoulder bones. It was disgusting. The creator had no arms, only legs. Thin, fragile legs, and like its steps had indicated, the creator stumbled around and swayed before take another step.

Roxas grabbed his hand as well running away from whatever was coming out of the alley, the creator had come fully out of the alley.

Demyx yelped a large run and started running faster down the street; all of us following behind him.

As we slowed down our pace, the talking started.

"What the hell happened to you Axel?" I asked.

"I don't know. That things chest expanded and it spit out this tar stuff. It ruined my sweater!" His voice sounded annoyed and confused. Who the hell wouldn't be confused after being attacked by something like that?

"That thing was simply fucked up." Demyx said with a nod to his head, he was acting like nothing was wrong. I rolled my eyes at him.

"What ever it was" Roxas started "I think we should avoid it."

We all laughed at the obviousness of it all. Axel pulled the blonde close to him kissing the top of one of his spikes.

We slowly and suspiciously continued walking down the streets, until we had hit an intersection.

"Well shit." Demyx sighed looking around. "Which way should we go?" He asked looking at me. I shrugged, I honestly didn't know where we were, let alone were we should be going to.

I looked down the deserted streets where I was sure that I had seen movement. Then it happened again.

Silver hair blew against the wind as the person ran across the streets.

"Kadaj, wait!" I screamed chasing after my little brother.

"Hey wait, Zexion!" Demyx and Axel screamed chasing after me, Roxas surly following beside Axel.

Back and forth was the only way he ran. As confusing as it was it provided me with some leverage. I could run faster, and closer to him as he dashed in and out of the streets. Eventually we ran up to an old, deserted looking Hospital. I stopped in front of the doors as they slammed shut.

"Zexion?" Demyx whispered down the back of my throat, I surpassed a shudder while simply stared at the doors.

"Whoa. Zexion, bud, your not thinking about what I think you're thinking about… right?" Axel's hand found my petit shoulder in an almost 'do-it-if-you-want-to-die' sort of way.

"Kadaj went in there." I replied to them. Roxas seemed skeptical about it all; he didn't want to do it there.

"Guys come on! This is my littler brother, I need to get him back!" I turned around to look at them all, I couldn't lose him; they all knew I couldn't.

"Alright" Axel sighed "But, if anything happens to any of us Zexion, it's on your head."

I rolled my eyes and gave him a snotty look. "Like what is going to happen?" I laughed dryly walking into the Hospital. It was dark, thankfully not cold, but it did smell like rotten flesh.

"Ew!" Demyx gagged plugging his nose with his index figure and thumb "What the hell is that god awful smell?" He held back another gag. I looked at him with slight pity. My figures gently intertwined with his in an attempt to comfort him.

Walked over to the mold covered wall and grabbed the pipe that was sticking out loosely from the side. Grabbing a firm hold on it I pulled it out of the wall and gently smacked it against my free hand. "Better get something to protect yourself with, you know, just in case." I said. Axel gave me an unimpressed look but went over to the front desk and started going through the drawers. Demyx did the same to the desk across from it.

Roxas walked over to his pyromaniac boyfriend and started going through the files on the desk. I placed my hand on the walls. It was a smaller hospital, all white. And I literally mean all white.

I walked over to the desk and peered over it, Demyx had found some flashlights, and some bullets, along with a backpack. "Awesome! We got a pack!" Demyx grinned at me, I smiled softly; yup, he is far too optimistic.

Suddenly a piercing scream came from outside. It sounded like a bomb siren. I walked over to the door and looked out side. Everything slowly but surely was swallowed into a dark abbess; the darkness slowly made it's was toward the door. I swallowed hard. "Shit." I muttered.

The room slowly faded into a black state. It was frightening. Slowly the sound of the paper burning at the tips of a fire was heard. I soon felt a presence beside me; Demyx. He had turned on a flash light and was now showing the paint peeling away from the metal grates behind the walls. The metal was rusted, and seemed to have the essence of blood dripping down slowly till it pooled at where the floor and walls met. The floor went next, the white, pale tiles were soon replaced with dingy, dirt and blood covered green ones. The white and green created a checkered pattern across the floor.

Axel and Roxas walked over to Demyx and I, "What the hell?" Axel gapped staring at me and Demyx. I simply shrugged unsure at how I should answer him. Demyx let out an uneasy breath of air. Roxas seemed to be clinging to the redhead as if his life required him to never let go. It made me sigh again.

"Come on" I mumbled walking away from the front desks, and away from the door that seemed to be shaking violently. We walked down the halls slowly and cautiously. The smell of decay and the irony taste of blood lingered in the air. It was disgusting.

As we turned down a hallway we heard heavy, erratic breathing coming closer. The sound of stilettos followed not too far behind the panting. Soon a hunched over tall, thin girl appeared, she was holding a pistol. My eyes widened and I held the cold iron pipe closer to myself. Slowly the figure stood up. Her skin was a light gray, she wore a simply nurses outfit, but instead of it being white, it was a dingy light cream colour, it was also drenched in blood. She wore white gloves, and a white typical nurse's hat. Her hair was black and short; only reaching the tips of her chin. Her mouth, chin and cheeks were covered in blood; she looked like she had just had a rather bloody snack. Her eyes looked glass, glazed over with a fake shine. As she walked you could see she acted like a puppet. Like someone had her attached to strings and was controlling her every move. Altogether, she was terrifying.

She stood up straighter and pointed her gun at us. Fear struck; none of us moved. She loaded the gun, aimed, and shot. I clenched my eyes shut. Someone cried out in brutal sharp pain, it had hit someone. Someone dropped, and dropped hard; I refused to look.

"Roxas?" Axel whispered. The blonde didn't respond I slowly opened an eye. Roxas was on the ground, he was panting, but a pool of blood was spilling out from where ever he had gotten shot.

The puppet moved forward, I averted my eyes to her. Clenching my hand around the pool I swung it back, only to pull it forward and let the iron meet the doll's face. She groaned and fell to the floor. Axel spun around glaring and kicked the side of her face; another groan. He did it again, and again, and again, until the doll was the one with the pool of blood around her. Except, he knew she was dead, he still continued to kick her and shove the heel of his foot into her back.

"Axel" I grabbed onto his arm pulling him away from the doll. He growled looking at me.

"Are you forgetting about something?" I asked nudging my head toward Roxas. Axel sighed and bent down looking at the blonde. Roxas looked up, he was clutching his shoulder; blood was pouring down from between his figures.

Axel gave a small sigh and ripped off a sleeve from his shirt and tied it around the blondes shoulder. "Better?" He asked. Roxas nodded slightly. The redhead sighed and picked him up carrying the scared blonde on his back.

Demyx allowed himself to clutch onto my arm. "Come on, we have to keep moving."

As we continued to walk down the hallways of the hospital, we had found more and more things that would do justice if we needed something. We found a few first aid kids, some pills, and luckily more bullets. Axel and Demyx both had a gun now; I personally had refused to put down the pipe, for one reason or another I felt secure with it in my hands, knowing that I could bash something if it came close enough. That is, if Axel or Demyx let it come close enough.

Walking down the halls felt rather creepy. The fans that blew the strong odder of decay into our nostrils seemed to have no covers to protect someone if they should trip and fall in, but maybe… That's what was intended. You could hear the metal scratching against its outer ring. Every time we passed a flight of stairs things were pushed down them; wheelchairs, bodies, stretchers. Sometimes the occasional stretchers with a body still strapped down. It seemed like whoever was pushing them down didn't want us here.

Ignoring the warnings that seemed almost desperate was our next idea. We still flinched when mangled bodies were dropped down from the ceilings. We still felt the need to run when another creator was placed in front of us. We still feared for our lives in this place we were now assuming was Hell.

Things started to get bad, out of hand really. There were to many times were we got cornered, were one of us was almost killed. The most we could do was either scream, and run for our lives, or try to kill the thing. Killing the armless men and the puppet nurses were easy. A couple smacks to the face, or shooting them a couple of times would normally do the trick. Thank god nothing to harsh had presented its self yet.

"Okay, is anyone else getting freaked out cause I am" Demyx whispered walking up to the corner of another hall way peering over it seeing if anything else would throw itself in our path. He nodded when he knew it was clear.

"No Dem, you're not the only one." Axel sighed turning his head back slightly to look at the blonde on his back. Roxas tried to smile back. I sighed at him. They must feel stupid; they thought that this was a good idea? Ha. Well that sure as hell proves their stupidity.

"Look Zex, I'm reall-"Axel's voice was soon cut off by the sound of harsh screeching sound. Something was coming, and by the way the floor shook it was definitely something we didn't want to stick around for. The sound got louder, then silence. It seemed like whatever was behind us was having trouble walking.

"Find somewhere to hide." I hissed quietly walking back down toward the end of the hallway we had just came up from. The sound of the metal scratching got louder; clearer.

"Zexion!" Demyx whispered back at me in protest. I turned around and gave him a small smile. "Just go." I said and quickly ran down the hallway.

I skid to a stop as the sound seemed closer than I felt comfortable with. I peered over, and looked up. A huge man was standing there swinging a big ass blade around. My eyes widened as I scanned over his body. He was tall, pale, and extremely strong. Cuts were all over his torso and chest, veins; dark blue and were bulge out from all over his arms and chest. He was wearing a long skirt that seemed to be sown together with what seemed to be as people's hair. I looked more closely at the skirt. It was human flesh; it was soaked in blood. I looked back up to his arms; they were inhumanly large, mussels pushing out. My eyes scanned further as I allowed my breaths to stop. His head was gone, and as replaced with a giant pyramid shaped helmet. It was sharp, and looked like a grate and covered in blood and rust.

He started to stumble forward again, dragging the blade around. I stared at it, it resembled one thing; death.

It almost seemed welcoming, with something that sharp, that powerful, that long. It would have been instant death knowing that the intention of this man was to kill.

I let my imagination wonder. Wouldn't it be better to just give up? I could probably just through myself in front of this man, let him kill me the way he wanted too. If this really was hell, then I might as well get used to dying over and over again. I was so tempted to just walk out and say _Hey, Kill me, _but then I remembered why I was here, why I even risked my life to come in here; Kadaj, my little brother. I sighed and looked at the man once more.

_Fuck you._ I thought. _You're not getting us._

I quickly turned around on my heels and ran back. I heard the man shift, and he had heard me. "Fuck." I cursed again running faster and harder towards the end of the hall way. I stopped; I didn't know where Demyx or where the guys were. "Shit!" I cursed loudly walking cautiously down the hallway, pipe held out in front of me for protection. I slowly heard a door creak open and I clenched my eyes shut preparing for the worst.

A hand gripped onto mine and pulled me into the room and slammed the door shut. I slowly opened my only visible eye to see two aqua ones staring into mine. "Zexion?" Demyx's voice sounded soft and worried. I slowly blinked and smiled softly throwing my arms around the blonde's neck hugging him. "Thank god you guys are alright." I sighed.

"Well, this one" Axel pushed Demyx once I had let go. "Didn't want to hide, he wanted to continue walking and see where we exactly ended up." Axel glared at the younger teen.

"Hey shut up!" Demyx yelped pushing Axel away from him. Axel's glare got harsher.

"Watch it dumbass I still have Roxy on my back."

The sounds of the blade dragging across the ground got louder. "Shut it!" I hissed covering Demyx's mouth and moving away from the door. I walked to the back of the wooden old room with Demyx beside me, it finally was starting to look like a hospital, in the room there was the medical bed, and the green blood covered curtain was hanging beside the bed, along with the IV. We walked back further, I gazed beside me to see a hole in the wall; good, in case we need to get out of the room quickly. I looked ahead of myself again. The back wall was a single mirror, it was and odd place to put a wall of mirrors, especially in a hospital room. I stared at it long and hard. Eventually Axel walked over and looked as well. No sounds were heard, or made. Slowly the reflection showed tiny rivers of blood, all leading to where the mirror ends, the bed, and the green curtain, everything in the room was soon consumed by blood.

What was happening in the mirror was physically impossible. The only reason a reflection happens is because of light bouncing off an object; the light hits the mirror and then bounces off it creating a reflection in the mirror. So how could it be that the blood it consuming the room?

Slowly the blood drifted to a side, all the blood rushed to the IV, the empty bag soon became full of blood and eventually started to over flow. I stared at my reflection.

My slate coloured hair soon became jet black, my cloths became drenched in blood, and my skin looked rotten. No one else's reflection changed but my own. All of them looked at me.

"Zexion what's going on?"

"You think I know?"

"But dude! Come on look at you're reflection that shit doesn't just happen randomly"

"Yes Axel I know. You're talking to a science nerd here."

All went silent as the sound of flesh being cut was heard; blood soon poured out of the empty IV and pouring onto the floor. Demyx started to shriek, but it was cut off as soon as I pulled his head down to look at me. "Demyx, close your eyes and count to ten." I told him I nodded toward Axel and Roxas to do the same. I looked back at the reflection. The image walked forward and smirked. It walked over to Axel's reflection and grabbed the gun from out of his pocket. Its smirk widened. It gave a small wave "good bye" and then pointed the gun at itself. I clenched my eyes shut and counted to ten softly.

I softly said the numbers to myself and waited for the sound of a gunshot but it never came. A sharp, painful sound ripped through the air and into our ears. Crying out in pain, we fell to the ground clutching our ears, pleading for the sound to stop.

The room blurred, I felt my head spin. My head finally hit the ground. The sound of paper being licked by the tips of fire returned. _God please let me get out!_

-Time Skip-

"Hey Zexion" I heard a voice whisper from above me. I groaned.

"Zexion come on bud get up" Another said, I recognized it; Axel.

"Is he alright? I-I mean he is going to be okay right?" I heard a panicked voice say from a little farther away than the rest of them were. It was Demyx.

"Yes Demyx, I'm alright." I sighed sitting up slowly looking around. The rooms were white again, so were the floors. My eyebrows furrowed together in question, I looked up at the two around me; Axel and Roxas.

I closed my hand around the gun again. I looked at it; I had more questions now.

"Hey…" Axel hissed grabbing the gun from my hand. "That's my gun shorty." I rolled my eyes at him "I know Axel; I didn't take it if that's what you're thinking." I huffed at him flicking the bags out of my face.

"Then why was it in your hand?" He snapped.

"You think I know?" I hissed back at him "You've seen what's been going on in this place Axel, anything is possible right now!"

We both glared at each other. This was starting to get really old.

Demyx was the one to sigh and give an annoyed "Let it rest." This attitude was new for the blonde. The normal peppy blonde was replaced with an edgy rigged one. Then again we all had slowly become more and more restless as time went one.

"Let's just get out of here, Out of this Hospital I mean." I groaned sitting up. Demyx grabbed my wrist pulling me up right giving a small smile before heading his was over to the door and peering out of the small crack between the frame and the heavy wooden door.

"Nothing's there, we should get going." He sighed. Axel nodded taking Roxas' hand and following after Demyx. I sighed looking at them all; maybe I should just send them home and then find Kadaj myself, all of them seem to be getting annoyed with one another.

Stepping out of the door way we turned down the hall and made a run for it.

Left, Right; we turned down every hall way trying to find out way back. Walls had fallen down, doors were suddenly locked. A few even slammed as we walked pasted them.

"Shit!" I screamed pounding my fist into the wall. The three boys looked at me, stunned at how vocal I could be when I got frustrated. A warm hand found mine and pulled me into his chest. I sighed into Demyx's shirt.

"This is getting too out of hand." I sighed quietly to him, his hand found my hair; he gently pet it. "I don't want you to get hurt…" I mumbled into his blue plaid shirt.

"I'll be fine Zex. We all will be." His words slightly re-ensure me and help calm down my nerves. I am so lucky to have a boyfriend like him.

"We'll just go back the way we came?" He smiled into my hair kissing the top of my head. I gave a small heartfelt sigh and backed away from the blondes calming touches.

"Demyx is right, we should go back." I said looking up to see that Axel had already started walking away. I gave an annoyed huff and mumbled a harsh _'dumb shit'_.

Walking back down the familiar path way I saw the sight of my brother. I heard his laugh, heard his voice. "This way" He laughed and ran down a hallway.

"Kadaj!" I shrieked and chased after him, why wouldn't he listen? I screamed his name, over and over, trying to get his attention. Any time I lingered behind, he stopped and looked back at him. A giggle escaped his lips "What? Are you tired already?" A very weary smile crept across his lips. "I guess you don't care about me." His smile vanished and was replaced with a twisted pout.

"I-It's not that I don't care Kadaj…" I said to him extending my arms out as if I were about to run over and catch him in my arms. "I just want to keep you safe, I want to take you home to mom and dad" I said to him, my voice sounded far too pathetic and pleading, even to myself. "You keep running away-"He glared at me shutting me up. "You don't care about me! You only care about him!" He pointed toward Demyx, MY Demyx. I looked back at my brother "Kadaj you know that's not true…"

"Yes it is! You never cared!" His voice sounded shaken, hate pouring off his words.

"Kadaj you know I do!"

"Don't lie to me! I thought you were my friend…" His voice softly trailed off. He looked up, his eyes were hidden.

"I guess you don't." And with that my brother picked up his pace into a run.

"Kadaj come on! Wait!" I chased after him again running down hallways trying to get my brother eventually we ran down to the front desks. I allowed myself to stop running and pace myself. The giggles started again, the sickly sweet laughter filled the air. Demyx, Axel and Roxas caught up when Kadaj had finally ran up to the door and stopped.

"You'll never find me where I'm going~" He giggled and fled out the door.

"Kadaj!" I ran forward trying to grab his arm; alas I failed.

I let my arm and head drop in defeat. "I don't know what to do…" I whispered rubbing my face with my hand. Demyx placed a hand on my shoulder. "We'll get your brother Zex, don't worry." His words sounded so sure, like he knew we would eventually get Kadaj back… but at this moment of time, I wasn't so sure of anything right now.

* * *

Woo~ Finally. Biggest chapter so far. I want to keep writing chapters like this, much more detail, more explanation, more... Silent Hill 8D

Anyway, Don't forget to review! :)

Disclaimer:

I own nothing; Kingdom Hearts, Axel, Roxas, Zexion, Demyx and Kadaj belong to **Tetsuya Nomura**, and **Square Enix**.

Silent Hill along with all the demons belongs to **Team Silent **and its franchise **Konami.**

Disclaimer:

I own nothing; Kingdom Hearts, Axel, Roxas, Zexion, Demyx and Kadaj belong to **Tetsuya Nomura**, and **Square Enix**.

Silent Hill along with all the demons belongs to **Team Silent **and its franchise **Konami.**

Disclaimer:

I own nothing; Kingdom Hearts, Axel, Roxas, Zexion, Demyx and Kadaj belong to **Tetsuya Nomura**, and **Square Enix**.

Silent Hill along with all the demons belongs to **Team Silent **and its franchise **Konami.**


End file.
